headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Donovan
| aliases = Dono Iris's nickname for him. | franchise = American Horror Story: Hotel | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hotel Cortez, Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Iris Mother; also the receptionist at the Hotel Cortez. The Countess Vampire progenitor and former lover. | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "Checking In" | final appearance = "Battle Royale" | actor = Matt Bomer }} Donovan is a fictional vampire and one of the main characters featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He is associated with season five of the show, billed under the heading of "Hotel", and was played by actor Matt Bomer. Biography Donovan was a young man who was a heroin addict and the son of a woman named Iris. He claimed that the reason he did drugs was so that he could get away from his mother. In 1994, he came to the Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles, where he met up with another junkie known as Hypodermic Sally. Sally brought him to a room where they began shooting up together. Donovan overdosed and would have died, save for the presence of a vampire known as the The Countess. The Countess turned Donovan into a vampire and they became lovers. Donovan and the Countess spent the next twenty years living a hedonistic lifestyle of blood and decadence. A favored activity included going out, seducing young couples to bring back to the Countess' penthouse suite and then slaughtering them after sex, bathing in their blood. One such occurrence took place in 2015, though Donovan admitted that he disliked having to clean up after such an affair. The life that Donovan had become accustomed to began to spiral downward, first when he learned that an East Coast fashion mogul named Will Drake had purchased the Hotel Cortez. Will Drake hosted a fashion runway show in the hotel and Elizabeth and Donovan attended it in their most lavish attire. During the show, the Countess took interest in an irritated model named Tristan Duffy. She later turned him into a vampire, at which point, she dismissed Donovan as her lover in favor of her new toy. Donovan was intensely upset, citing that he was in love with the Countess. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Matt Bomer received fifth billing on American Horror Story: Hotel. * This is the second character that Matt Bomer has played on American Horror Story. He also played a homosexual prostitute named Andy in the "Pink Cupcakes" episode from the season five story-arc, "Freak Show". * The song that is playing during the The Countess and Donovan's sex orgy is "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. Body count # Young man - Killed during group sex with the Countess. Tore his throat out. # Blonde woman - Killed on top of a rooftop. Method unknown. See also External Links References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Drug addicts Category:2016 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Deceased Characters